


Building Pressure

by nevereatdirt



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Everything was more vivid. More and less tangible at the same time and he felt like he wasflying.





	Building Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing val/entina oh boy haha any tips would be greatly appreciated if you have them!

The Ether was a land of limitless possibilities. You could be anything. Anyone. You could explore more than you’d ever hope to see in your life and still have more you could’ve. But right now, all Val wanted was an escape. An escape from the fighting. An escape from his teammates. An escape from all the bullshit going on around him. And so he made his way to the club.

 

It was nothing unusual for him to do. His team half expected it of him any time  they all went into the Ether now. They would do a mini team building exercise, and then they would go their separate ways for a while. He prefered to be on his own, even in the thrum of the club. He knew that eyes were on him. As Val or as Valentina, heads were turned and people were turned on. And he loved that. He loved being the center of attention and the center of  _ want _ .

 

But there was something he was looking for that the club didn’t provide. That brought him out of the bright and vibrant streets of the hub of the Ether and down a deep and dark alleyway. It was like trodding through mud and slipping on ice at the same time. Thick and slippery, solid but wet. It always left him feeling  _ dirty _ when he came down this way, but he had to. It was the only way he could get this.

 

The hacker sat in the back of the alley and grinned up at him. “Back again I see? Seems you just can’t get enough.”

 

He rolled his eyes and glared down at him. “I think it would be better for you not to comment on me. At all.” He leaned down and narrowed his eyes, tilting his head some. “Just give me what I need and I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Yeah yeah, comes to thirty currency, deposit directly to my account.” He pulled out a small bag with two purple pills and Val was quick to take them, making the transfer as he walked away.

 

He sighed when he made it back to the club, ordering himself a drink and taking the pills in one go. The effects were almost immediate. The pills were strings of code, and inside the Ether  _ everything _ is strings of code. But these strings were designed to temporarily attach to his own and to change how and what he feels.

 

Everything was more vivid. More and less tangible at the same time and he felt like he was  _ flying _ . Like he  _ could _ fly. But instead he dismissed his jacket and just  _ danced _ .

 

He danced and felt all eyes on him as bodies tried to press against him and he tried to press right back. He wanted tactile touch and sense and the only thing in his mind just just how fucking good he felt in this short moment.

 

The code could only do so much, after all. When it was gone he’d come back down. When it was gone he’d have to leave the Ether and go back to being Valentina to his team for a while. When it was gone he’d still be fighting in a war.

 

But in this moment, this wonderful blissful moment he could just be happy. Could just be drunk and high and  _ dancing _ like there was no tomorrow. He could find some random person and just go get a room. Or take them into the bathroom he wouldn’t even care. As little as he liked intimacy, there was something to be said about his carnal pleasures.

 

So now he would just dance. For now he would be happy. The pressures of his life would come later. The pressures of his life could wait.

 

For now, he would stay in the club and forget it all.


End file.
